httpmythosfandomcom-20200213-history
The Holy Relics
The Holy Relics (聖遺物, Hijiri ibutsu), are a several items involved with the crucifixion of Jesus Christ. It is strongly believed that each of the relics hold great innate holy powers, with each of them having there own abilities. Though the exact amount of Holy Relics is unknown, its stated by Pope Francis, Azazel and Madam Doncella that there is about 7 Holy Relic, but it is believed that there is possibly hundreds. The 7 Holy Relics The Holy Spear Zenith Longinus '(ゼニスロンギヌス, ''Zenisu Ronginusu), also known as the '''Holy Great Spear, Spear of Entwined Destiny and the Spear of the Dripping Moon, is the Holy Spear '''that St. Longinus used to stab the side of Christ. It is the strongest of the Holy Relics. It has the ability to control light and easily incinerate high-class Demons with ease. It is currently in possession of Cao Cao, the descendent of Cao Cao Cao of the Three Kingdoms Era. The Holy Shroud '''Turin Image (トリノイメージ, Torino Imēji), also known as the Shroud Cloth of Illusionary, is the Shroud of Turin is the burial shroud that Christ was wrapped in when he was buried after crucifixion. It has the ability to cast almost life-like illusions of someone, with each of the illusions created having there own mind and capable of independent thought. It is currently in possession of the 266th and current Pope and sovereign of the Vatican City State, Pope Francis, who also possesses the Holy Veil. The Holy Grail Crepúsculo Breaker Graal (クレパスクロブレイカーグレア, Kurepasukuro Bureikā Gurāru), also known as the Drenched Holy Grail of the Secluded Midnight World, is the Holy Grail or most commonly known as the Holy Chalice 'is the "Holy Grail" from the Last Supper that Christ used and the Grail of Arthurian legend. It has the ability to make contracts with the Principalities of Life and Death, and heal wound such as limb loss. It was formerly in possession of the Vatican until it was given to Mina Hinata. The Holy Cross '''Tyrant Grand Fuego '(タイラントグランドフエゴ, Tairanto Gurando Fuego), also known as the '''Chief Mourner’s Crucified Stand of Blue Flame, is the Holy Cross or most commonly known as the True Cross is the cross on which Christ was crucified on. It has the ability to generate and control blue colored Holy Flames that can incinerate Demons. It is currently in possession of Lint Sellzen, the descendent of the dragon-slaying hero Siegfried Sellzen. The Holy Nails Grandioso High Nails (壮大なハイネイルズ, Grandioso Hai Neiruzu), also known as the Unparalleled Crowns of the Four Unfathomable Abysses, is the Four Holy Nails, are the four nails which were used to hang and nail Christ to the cross. There are four nails in total with each of them having differing abilities, but currently we only known the names and abilities of two of them. * Grandioso High Light '(壮大なハイライト, ''Grandioso Hai Raito), also known as the '''Unparalleled Crown of Holy Light, is a Holy Nail that was nailed into Christ's right hand. it has the ability to generate and control holy light. It is currently in possession of the Vatican. * Grandioso High Leon '(壮大なハイレオン, ''Grandioso Hai Reon), also known as the '''Unparalleled Crown of Holy Lions, is a Holy Nail that was nailed into Christ's left leg. It has the ability to summon a Nemean Lion named Escanor (), that has the ability to breath golden Holy Flames. It was formerly in possession of the Vatican until it was given to Valerie Sona Leviathan. The Holy Crown Unknown Imperial Metallo (不明インペリアルメタロ, Michi no Inperiaru Metaro), also known as the Imperial Lovechild of New Advancing World, is the Holy Crown or most commonly known as the Crown of Thorns is the woven crown worn by Christ. It has the ability to control iron and electronic devices; It can also create mechanical equipment. It is currently in possession of the Vatican. The Holy Veil The Face of Volto Sudarium '(スダダリウムの顔をはずす, ''Sudarium no kao o hazusu), also known as the '''Holy Face of Saint Veronica's Sea, is the Holy Veil that Saint Veronica us to wipe the blood and sweat off Christ. It has the ability to generate and control water and create weapons made of the user's blood. It is currently in possession of the 266th and current Pope and sovereign of the Vatican City State, Pope Francis, who also possesses the Holy Shroud.